Fabled Rabbits
by HCHavenBunny
Summary: A society of rabbits who once lived in the fictional town of Loptopia, were invaded by humans. Most of the Loptopians vow revenge against the humans, but Blitz and Beat are convinced that humans and rabbits can coexist. How will they be able to convince the Loptopians that is so. An original story told by Blitz's POV. Rated T just to be safe.


**Chapter I**

 **The Bunny Beginning**

We are outcasts. Most of the humans treat us badly, but there are some that think the we rabbits can coexist with the humans. Still, most of us rabbits don't trust the humans because of the inhumane treatment that most of the humans have given to our kind. Some humans hunt us for food and sport. Others have used our kind as lab mice for their experiments that may prove fatal. Others capture us as pets for their kids to play with, and those kids play rough. So rough, we would welcome death. Yep, things are pretty grim when you're living the life of a rabbit in a human world, but things weren't always what they seem. In fact, we rabbits lived a life on an island in the sky that's been undiscovered for centuries. We had and endless supply of carrots and greens to eat, and all the bunnies we can mate with. What can I say, we bunnies love to eat and have sex. Oops! Where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Blitz Barney Bunny. I am a rabbit in case you can't tell. I've been living a peaceful life on Loptopia. Yes, that is the name of the island we bunnies live in. Anyway, let's talk more about myself. I lived in Loptopia for many years. I had a nice house, a hot ass wife named Beatrice, who I always called Beat, because she's always upbeat and casual. We never had kids yet, but we were considering. I never met my parents, but I'm sure they're really nice. Yep, it was a nice life. That is, until the humans came, and ruined our society. They've destroyed everything in Loptopia. Beat and I tried to run away, but we got captured, and got sent to a terrible hunting camp. Luckily for us, some good natured humans rescued us from this terrible place, and sent us out in the wild. Then again, it's also terrible, because of all the predators who try to eat us, but I digress. Still, we believe that some humans are good, which is why we support coexisting with humans. Most of the other rabbits; however, not so much.

"We were victims of an unwarranted attack by the humans," our mayor decreed, "and we are no going to take this lying down!" "Here here!" said some angry citizens. "Loptopia will be avenged, and all humans will pay for their crimes! Rather we kill them, or imprison them, it doesn't matter. We will get the justice we deserved!" The crowd then cheered with furious anger. Almost every Loptopian is against the human race. Only myself, Beat, and a few others were against the movement, but we didn't have the guts to speak out against the crusade. Instead, we took the cowards' way out and try to convince the humans to apologize, but it was a no-go. It is war. An unwinnable war on both sides at that. What is worse is that beat and I are caught up in the middle of it; wanting to put an end to it. Granted there are some humans that wanted to end it as well, mainly because they're Vegans, but we'll talk with them soon enough. For now, we thought of the idea to have a one-on-one talk with the mayor, or in our case, a two-on-one talk. "But Mayor, we shouldn't even try to get revenge on the humans! We're supposed to be a more peaceful society!" Beat protested. "Yeah! What you were decreeing is immoral for either side's standards! Said I, "Can't we find a more peaceful way to resolve this conflict?" "No!" yelled the mayor, "We cannot afford to show any weakness to these stupid humans! We need to show these brutes that we can defeat them at war, so we can live in peace again!" "But Mr. Mayor-" Beat protested, but then I interrupt by saying, "Let it go, Beat. He's just power hungry, that's all. Let's just go home, and try to show the Loptopians that humans and rabbits can coexist." "But how are we going to do that, Blitz?" asked Beat, "We're going to need to round up a large group of rabbits and humans together, and that could take months!" "Which means it would take us… about several chapters to get the job done." I replied. "Exactly!" Beat agreed.


End file.
